


Home is Blue

by SabertoothKai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blue Eyes, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Sam is a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabertoothKai/pseuds/SabertoothKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Dean Winchester, blue stands out in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So I took some time to write a little feelsy stuff since I haven't had much time lately. I know I have another fic to be working on, but I also have 4 more in progress right now and I am putting one ahead of the rest because it feels like a really good idea, so, ummm, just wait for me....

It wasn't until two years after Dean had met his saving grace Castiel that he started to notice things like color, and, honestly, the hunter wasn't even fully aware that his view on life had changed. Before Hell life was just about the job; about hunting, but now that Dean had been saved he would stop and notice the little things; things he'd never picked up on before.

 

Whether he'd be sitting in the bunker watching netflix or hunting down some monster with Sammy, certain things would always catch his eye. Sometimes Dean would simply look up at the sky on a nice day and sigh to himself, and sometimes he'd get lost in admiring some random object in an equally random place.

 

Today he is hunting, sitting in a rustic sort of cafe with his little brother, researching a woman named Jane, who is suspected of being a werewolf. Dean's focus isn't on the case at the moment, though; Instead of listening to Sam going on about the woman's past he is looking over the dusty grey walls of the restaurant, which are decorated with all sprts of vintage items.

 

To his right there os an arrangement of records, all shiny and new looking, lined up in alphabetical order and obviously dusted on a regular basis; On his left there is an old radio with multiple missing dials and a broken antenna, a banged up, rusted bike, a pair of well-used gardening gloves, and a dirty old board game box. All of the items are displayed neatly, littered across the wooden walls with good taste in placement.

 

Dean isn't focused on any of those things, though, and while the records had interested him at first he'd moved on. Now the man is looking at the wall behind his little brother, a dreamy expression on his face. In the center of the wall is a window, which looks out onto an empty street and a currently dark sky. Around it are more old-looking items, each thing placed about a foot from the next. Dean, however, is focused specifically on the thing sitting in the windowsill.

 

There, in front of a row of beautiful, potted flowers, is a watering can. It isn't just any old watering can, though (actually it is a pretty normal looking can. It just stands out to Dean): it's blue. Sky blue.

 

The hunter stares at it in awe. He doesn't really know when he'd started to love the color so much -or maybe he did and just wouldn't admit it to himself-, but he would always find himself getting lost in it. Light blue, specifically, drew him in; it's a beautiful color; anything of that color would captivate him. Whether it be the cloudless sky on a warm day, a lake in the right lighting, or a watering can, for Christ's sake. If it was blue it wpuld get his attention.

 

Sam is eating his lunch now, a salad, pretending he doesn't notice Dean's weird behavior. He'd mentioned it on one occasion before and gotten snapped at, so now he just left Dean alone about it, which the man was amd is thankful for.

 

By now Dean's lunch is forgotten, and Sam is forgotten, and even Baby, who is sitting right outside, is forgotten. Only the blue is remembered. It fills Dean with such a warm feeling, like he is being taken care of for once. Blue feels like safety now, like home... but, still, it leaves part of Dean empty, because no matter how many shades of the color he comes across none would match the blue of his angel's eyes.

 

This blue watering can would never be able to make him feel as safe as he did next to Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. A kudo a day makes an author fucking happy.


End file.
